


Dream journal of Natasha Romanova

by Margaretha



Series: MCU/Dracula [1]
Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It´s Dracula After All, Microfic, Pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaretha/pseuds/Margaretha





	Dream journal of Natasha Romanova

[ ](http://s1025.photobucket.com/user/kirsimmannonen/media/__0000_zpsapkgoe3u.jpg.html)

 

Red lace ribbon, color of her hair and her nightgown, covers the puncture marks in her throat. She writes her diary in cyrillic letters, so that no one would understand it, describing eyes like burning coals and something "sweet yet bitter". 

When she eventually sleeps, she dreams of white funeral lilies and rebirth in the crypt.


End file.
